Lone Wolf
by RainFlame
Summary: I’ve always been here, though no one can really see me. I’ve always watched over him, though he never knows it. Oneshot. Kurosukai has made a lovely promotional video for this fic, as well. The link is on my profile.


Hello to all! Well, I've always wondered what was up with the wolf in Advent Children, and I've never seen a story written on it. So, here is my interpretation of his existence. Enjoy!

Kurosukai also made a crazy-awsome video for this fic! The link is on my profile, so go have a look!

**Kurosukai: **Thanks for the help and for the video! XD If you didn't already know, you're amazing.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy isn't mine. Sad day.

* * *

I've always been here, though no one can really see me. I've always watched over him, though he never knows it.

Now I look down on him from my perch high in the cliffs. He stands by his motor bike, a gloved hand resting on the hilt of the old, rusted sword. The wind picks up, making his clothing flail, as if it, too, were living.

My charge turns his eyes to the overcast sky. Another storm will soon be here. I can tell by the way my fur has become alive with static, and the scent of ozone in the air. I look up to see what he sees. Dark, purple clouds, a flash of lightning on the far horizon. Nothing new, and yet with a wild beauty I know this human appreciates. I know, because we were once one.

Of course, that was long ago, back when he didn't know who he was, or why he was. Back when he lived a lie he wanted very much to be true. This was before his grief and self loathing became too much for him to hold inside. His powerlessness and pain created me.

At first, my existence served no real purpose. I was only a reminder of what he wished he could forget, of a life he never could obtain on his own.

But I found one for myself. I watch him, absorbing his pain for him, taking for him what he can't take alone.

"He looks good today."

I twist an ear to pick up the voice, but don't turn my head. I used to be startled when he spoke to me, not used to being seen or addressed at all. But I have grown used to Zack's unannounced presence. He visits sometimes, just to check on my self-appointed charge.

He comes up to stand beside me, his footsteps silent on the hard, cracked earth. Silent because he is dead. I can't even pick up his scent, which was very disconcerting at first. But I know he is no threat, now.

We stand together in silence for a time, just watching my ward. He does seem well today, for I do not feel the waves of guilt I usually receive in his company.

"Ya know," Zack spoke, running a hand through his spiky mane, "I always wondered why Cloud's emotions turned into you. A wolf, of all things."

My tail twitches at the comment, but I take no offense. It is not my job to feel such emotions.

He smiles now. "I think it's somehow fitting, now. Just look at him," he gestures to the human below. "He is a bit of a lone wolf, isn't he?" There is a bit of mirth in the statement, I think.

I have to agree. Cloud likes to be alone. He often comes out here to the wastelands, where I first came into existence, to think and reminisce. He enjoys living in the past.

Until he ceases, I will never be free.

Zack places his hand on my head, rubbing behind my ears. I allow this more for his enjoyment than mine. As I have said, I don't feel enjoyment, happiness, irritation, nothing along those lines. I can only feel pain, sadness, fear and regret. When those don't exist, I feel nothing.

Cloud mounts his bike now and does a cursory sweep of the surrounding area. His eyes pause on the cliff where Zack and I sit.

"Goodbye, buddy. See you soon," Zack says in way of farewell to his friend. He looks down at me. "Will you be following him today?"

I haven't decided yet. Since this seems to be a good day for him, I am considering spending the rest of the day wondering through the wastes. I wasn't the only one of my kind. It's nice to be with different emotions than just the ones I could feel.

Then, Cloud looks at the rusted sword and I can feel Cloud's regret like I might feel a thorn drive through my paw. I know I should remain nearby. "Aeris…Zack…," he whispers down to the sword. I hear him clearly, and I know Zack does too. "I'm sorry."

Zack sighs. "Guess you will, won't you?" he asks me.

In answer, I shake the dust from my coat. As Cloud starts his bike and roars away, I leap off the cliff. I land on my feet silently at its base a hundred feet down and run, easily catching up and keeping perfect gait with the steel beast he rides.

"Take care of him," a disembodied Zack whispers in my ear before he returns to the Lifestream. I will not miss him, though his company is a nice break from the monotony of my task. I know I will see him soon.

Together, Cloud and I travel into Edge, his choice of residence. I do my best to absorb his feelings of guilt, as is my job.

Masses of humans divide to allow us passage down the narrow streets. I easily leap onto a two story building when the street gets too congested and travel by rooftop.

He finally turns down a small side street and slows his bike. It stops before the small bar he lives at. I can taste the booze and smoke in the air. It makes my nose burn, but I ignore it. I bound off the roof and follow him inside.

Humans are drinking themselves into oblivion. I recognize many of them, for they come in often. Alcohol is another way of avoiding pain and guilt, after all. Cloud just doesn't choose that way.

He stops at the bar and I hear him exchange a few words with the woman there. Tifa. Cloud enjoys her company, though he outwardly closes himself off to her. He's afraid of forming attachments.

"Won't you stay for a bit?" Tifa asks my charge, with faint hope in eyes the color of bloodied sand.

Cloud shakes his head. "Sorry, Teef. I need to go over some routes for tomorrow, then I'm going to crash."

The woman looks disappointed. "Alright. I'll ask Denzel and Marlene to keep it down."

He offers her an empty smile. "Thanks."

I follow him up the stairs. His heavy boots cause the stairs to creak, but my paws fall silent. He enters his room and I slip in the door before he closes it.

His room is tiny and smells of cologne and dust. I glance at the familiar surroundings. The pictures of friends long gone and the various knick knacks gathered from traveling the world. His life is displayed in this room, with all of its pains and horrors. There is happiness here, too, I am sure. I just can't sense it. Unless he makes the emotions his own, I will never know happiness or joy.

He opens his window, then turns on his desk lamp and sits, cradling his head in his hands. He sighs loudly and I can feel his loneliness. I adopt it as my own, allowing him a small measure of peace. This is my job.

Finally, he looks to his work, unrolling a map and laying out papers. I take my appointed place on the ground near the door.

He pauses over the documents, his hand reaching for a piece of paper from the corner of his desk and I can tell he's thinking deeply of something. It's a child's drawing. I can see that the bright, unrealistic pictures represent Cloud, Tifa, Marlene and Denzel. A note is scribbled at the bottom.

A small smile plays over his lips, this one genuine, even if he hasn't completely adopted the emotion it represents. I only catch a glimpse of the feeling. It feels warm and nice inside. I have trouble giving it a name. Nothing adequate comes to mind.

"Thank you, Marlene," he whispers, folding the paper reverently and slipping it in his drawer.

The loneliness suddenly dissipates, leaving me empty and unnecessary. I rise to my feet and head for the window. As I pass Cloud, I nudge him with my head in way of farewell. He doesn't feel it.

I will return later, when the nightmares come for him. For now, I am not needed. I leap from the second story window and run for the wastes.

Above me, the rain begins to fall.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Why I think the wolf was there :D

Hope you guys have an amazing week! Go watch Kurosukai's video, and please review!

God Bless!

-RainFlame


End file.
